


Don't Make It Weird, Bro

by Heavenangel6669



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddles, Good Alpha Scott, Scott is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenangel6669/pseuds/Heavenangel6669
Summary: Liam can't get the berserkers out of his head. Luckily, Scott is there to make things better.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar & Scott McCall
Kudos: 61





	Don't Make It Weird, Bro

Liam turned onto his side for the fifth time that night. He could hear the creeping sounds outside his window, sounds that mimicked the berserkers that he faced at the hospital. Liam didn't know why they freaked him out so much; they were just creatures with masks.

But they were huge.

And freakishly strong.

And deadly.

So...there was a lot to be scared of by them. But Liam wasn't usually able to be so rattled. Angered, sure, but not terrified like this. Not even turning into a werewolf gave him this many nightmares.

Liam turned again, away from the window with a heavy sigh. All he could hear was the thundering of his heart and the creaking of rattling bones.

"You're not here," He muttered to himself again. There was no way in _hell_ they were actually in his room. He would be dead by now...right?

A creaking sound by his window made his shoulders tense. He could hear the sill slowly rise, the rain no longer muffled, as something slid into his room. The window shut just as slowly, soft footfalls getting closer.

Liam took a heavy breath and quickly turned the light on, turning to the intruder with a loud growl, eyes flashing dangerously. His heart rate was thumping out of his chest, making the shift incredibly easier.

Scott froze from where he was standing on the other side of the bed, hands up defensively, his brown eyes wide with shock.

"Liam..."

"Jesus, Scott!" Liam whispered loudly at him, trying to calm himself down. "You scared the shit out of me! I thought you were--" He paused and shook his head, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "What are you even doing here?"

"I was checking up on you?" Scott asked, still looking nervous about putting his hands down.

"Well, I'm fine. Now get out of my room!"

"You're not fine."

The certainty in his voice made Liam waver a little bit. His alpha was staring at him, knowingly with a soft smile on his face. He wasn't mocking or even upset that Liam was scared.

Liam looked at his hands, not wanting to make eye contact with Scott. He hated how the berserkers made him feel. He was a fucking werewolf! He shouldn't be scared of anything.

He was distracted from his thoughts as Scott inched himself closer to the bed until he finally sat down next to the young beta.

"Do you wanna tell me what's up?" Scott's voice was soothing and patient, not at all demanding.

"S'nothing, Scott. Seriously."

Scott hummed softly and laid more comfortably down in the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I'm not okay."

Liam blinked and turned to look more fully at Scott. "What?"

"The berserkers. Garrett having kidnapped you. You being in danger in general. It scares me."

"But...you're a werewolf...an alpha."

"Just because I am a werewolf, it doesn't mean I don't get scared," Scott smiled softly at Liam. "I'm terrified most of the time. Of someone hurting Stiles or Lydia or Malia and Kira. Now, you."

Liam ducked his head, shyly to hide the pleasure of being needed by his alpha. It was all still weird. He admired Scott from the start, and now with this added werewolf senses, it was like a need to please him.

"I...didn't realize."

Scott shrugged and rolled his shoulders, kicking back Liam's sheets and nuzzling his pillow.

"Well, it's the role of the alpha to look after his pack. If something is wrong or bothering you, I am here. Even if it's something tiny like stubbing your toe."

Liam snorted at that which seemed to be what the alpha was aiming.

"Well," The beta paused. "Thanks. That's good to know."

Scott grinned and let out a small yawn, curling on his side.

"Uh...Scott?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm sleeping."

"Why are you in my bed, though...?"

"Cuz, I am spending the night. I wanna make sure you're safe."

Liam hesitated, wanting to snap that he could protect himself, but Scott's earlier confession rang in his head. It was the alpha's role to protect the pack if this is what Scott needed than he really shouldn't say no.

He awkwardly inched down into the bed, making sure there was space between him and the alpha. He pulled the blankets over them and turned toward the closet door, away from facing Scott.

Suddenly, two arms wrapped around his waist, pulling Liam into a muscular chest.

"What the--"

"Shh. Don't make it weird. Go to sleep."

Scott's voice was sleepy and content.

Liam took a deep breath, absolute confusion on his face, and in his scent. He tried relaxing, but all he could focus on was the strong body behind him, holding him protectively. He felt...safe....as embarrassing as it was to say. Liam's ear was next to Scott's heart, beating at a soft pace. Almost instinctually, Liam listened to it, his own body calming down until their breathing was in sync.

That night, Liam had no nightmares about berserkers. 

He knew his alpha would always be there to protect him.


End file.
